Vein That Bleeds
by moniklaa
Summary: Los rumores de un vigílate en Gotham atraen la atención de Chloe, pero no es un murciélago lo que encuentra en la oscuridad.
1. Tinieblas

**Titulo: **Vein That Bleeds (Vena Que Sangra)  
**Autor: **LUNAazul  
**Personajes/Emparejamiento: **Chloe Sullivan, Bruce Wayne, menciones de Chlollie.  
**Clasificación: **R.  
**Género: **Horror.  
**Resumen: **Los rumores de un vigílate en Gotham atraen la atención de Chloe, pero no es un murciélago lo que encuentra en la oscuridad.  
**N/A-1: **Cover by: **chleansmile** Livejournal.  
Adorable , mil gracias.  
**N/A-2: **Espero que esto no salga como esa sh*t de "_Crepúsculo_", no es que me desagrade solo que siempre he preferido el vampiro sangriento como en "_Drácula_" de Bram Stoker que el metrosexual de piel brillante.  
**N/A-3: **No he visto ningun fic Chlollie ultimamente, asi que quise hacer algo... claro no chlollie ; eso me pondria un poco de mal humor.  
Aunque suelo ser mas posesiva con Bruce que con Oliver .

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

Gotham era tan diferente a Metrópolis…  
Mientras su ciudad tenía la vanguardia y el brillo con sus grandes edificaciones modernistas, Gotham tenía la negrura de sus antiguas y deslucidas construcciones; además del cielo mas nublado que jamás había visto los ojos avellana de Chloe Sullivan.  
Gotham era un mundo diferente, las noches eran frías y oscuras, ni un sola estrella se asomaba por el firmemente nocturno, atrás quedaron las noches brillantes y estrelladas de Smallville.  
Gotham era oscuridad y misterioso, igual que su vigilante.  
Batman era así como lo llamaban en la prensa, esa era la verdadera razón de la presencia de Chloe ahí, había adquirido una curiosidad malsana por este héroe en la sombras, había algo entre el anonimato, el terror de los criminales ante su mención y la falta de información que la cautivó.  
Necesitaba conocer sobre las asombrosas habilidades, su mente fantaseaba sobre la información que podría recaudar…

Hizo una rápida investigación, y salió a las calles en plena noche.

Cinco noches después y no encontró absolutamente nada, estaba empezando a creer que el hombre murciélago era solo una leyenda urbana cuando hizo un terrible descubrimiento, vagaba por un callejón oscuro pisoteando pedazos de vidrios al escuchar un gemido suave y muy cercano, a unos cuantos metros adelante entre los contenedores de basura pudo distinguir una figura inclinada, quizás un asaltante, se aproximo en automático para ayudar cuando un gemido desgarrador lo detuvo, la figura estaba sobre un hombre quien gritaba… oh dios esa cosa, sus ojos azules profundos se levantaron y lo miraron mientras desgarraba la carne del hombre, un tercer gemido despertó a Chloe de su estupefacción, no había luz pero podía distinguir como los colmillos largos y afilados dejaba el pecho, del hocicó escurría un largo y grueso hilo de sangre, la cosa la miro unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, ojos azules penetrando los avellana como antes había penetrado al pobre infeliz desangrando en el suelo.  
Era humano, estaba echado en el suelo encima del cuerpo, y era humano… la oscuridad le había dado la apariencia de un animal, la sangre bañaba su cara y su pecho o eso podía distinguir e imaginar la rubia.  
La cosa volvió a alimentarse olvidándolo enseguida, y Chloe solo pudo salir corriendo del callejón entre tropezones.

Intento olvidar ese encuentro y volver a concentrarse en el vigilante, realmente lo intento, pero la segunda noche después del encuentro empezó a soñar.  
Sombras moviéndose a su alrededor, voces lejana suaves y relajantes, el terrible adormecimiento que no le permitía moverse y… ¡maldición! el aliento en su pecho que pronto se concentraba en su cuello, y… de la nada la penetración, tomando todo de su punto dulce.  
Despertó enseguida empapado de sudor, no sabía si había sido sexo o solo… vampirismo, pronto recordó su antigua experiencia con Lana Lang, como su mordida lo lleno de dolor y adormecimiento, era diferente en cambio, el mismo dolor, pero un gozo perturbadoramente orgásmico.

A partir de entonces, su misión en Gotham cambio… seguía investigando a Batman pero ahora además investigaba a su vampiro, hilarante nadie se sorprendería de un vampiro en aquella ciudad.

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

"Chloe", susurro su nombre en su oído sensual y masculino… la rubia cerró los ojos aun cuando el lugar estaba en penumbras, "Chloe" repitió con esa voz sedosa y calidad contra su piel, sus labios estaban fríos contra su barbilla… Una mano sostuvo su mano y cruzo sus dedos con los suyos, apenas podía sentirlo entre la embriagues y el adormecimiento de todo su cuerpo. "Eres…" un susurro, "eres tan hermoso" su voz estaba desquebrajada, parecía llorar lamentándose mientras sus colmillos se hundían, la frase quedo graba en su cabeza mientras escuchaba el aterrador quejido de un perro reventando sus tímpanos.  
Y… despertó.  
Procuro tomar más café y dormir solo cuando su cuerpo estuviera completamente agotado, y con eso logro evitar una cuantas pesadillas dejando solo una misión firme en su cabeza.  
Tenía que encontrar al vampiro y detenerlo.


	2. Vampiro

Nunca espero que este viaje terminara así, primero el encuentro con el vampiro, y luego tres semanas después con Bruce Wayne; aun tenía el vivido recuerdo de verlo tirado bajo los efectos de alguna droga, sus pupilas dilatadas, su piel sudorosa y su boca seca jadeante, "sediento" era lo primero que cruzo la mente de la rubia mientras una sensación de peligro gobernó su cuerpo, y… aun tenia la imagen en su cabeza, oscuridad y miedo sin sentido.

Llego al despacho de la sucia y descuidada Mansión Wayne con pasos firmes y determinados, y aquí estaba, aun podía sentir los labios helados contra los suyos, quizás el beso fue lo que hizo la conexión entre ellos, Bruce Wayne robándole un beso mientras estaba bajo los efecto de alguna droga… la puerta rechino mientras poco a poco se abría, al entrar Chloe pudo ver el lugar completamente destrozado, papeles esparcidos en el suelo, el monitor de computadora portátil estrellado separado del equipo, y… el pequeño charco carmesí con una bolsa medica de sangre y con el sello del laboratorio robado hasta hace unas noches.  
La sangre robada lo conducía al vampiro y las palabras de Wayne en su cabeza.  
_  
"Vampirismo, enserio… creo que eso es algo en que no creeré nunca" una risa sutil y una sonrisa, Chloe frunciendo el ceño dejando su bebida atrás "pero se puede creer en un vigilante vestido de murciélago gigante combatiendo la delincuencia a altas horas de la noche" la sonrisa poco a poco murió, sus ojos azules se afilaron pero conservo su tono divertido "así que ahora estamos diciendo que este tipo bat-man es el vampiro, Señorita Sullivan" Chloe negó con la boca abierta tratando de recobrar su voz y negar tal acusación cuando la idea penetro por completo su cabeza, abrió los ojos mirando fijamente a Brucie Wayne pensando solo un "Sí, tal vez".  
_  
Levanto la vista del charco y de los residuos médicos para ver una entrada donde antes había estado un viejo y ahora roto reloj, se acerco para solo distinguir penumbra de aquel lugar, conducía a la nada… la experiencia con Lana le enseño que los vampiros no eran tal como las leyendas góticas contaban pero al estar frente a esta entrada de piedra todos esos cuentos parecían cobrar tenía sentido.  
El eterno no-descanso de un no-muerto…

Contra todo sus instintos siguió por la entrada, bajo un par de escalones… la penumbra poco a poco se alejo gracias a las luces del equipo de computo del sitio, grandes monitores y equipo sofisticado pitando en luz suave rojiza, un escalón más, un chillido la hizo mirar al techo de golpe, su corazón palpitaba fuerte en su oído.  
En lo alto de la caverna los murciélagos chillaban revoloteando, el guano no era el verdadero peligro aquí se dijo recobrando la compostura, su mano fija en la pared sepulcral en busca de equilibrio, otro paso y un escalón… ojala hubiera más luz, el halo rojo de luz desaparecía vencida por las tinieblas de la cueva a unos pocos metros, ¿qué tan gran era ese lugar?; y solo el sonido de su latido de corazón que corriendo muy rápido.  
No debería estar aquí… bajo los últimos peldaños y observo el lugar o lo que percibía de lugar… el equipo, y más haya una bahía medica quizás; giro observando no parecía haber nadie al igual que en la mansión.

_"Sullivan, Chloe Sullivan" le dio la mano con duda, Wayne estrecho su mano con lentitud su pulgar acariciaba la piel de Chloe con dulzura aunque había algo detrás que le causaba escalofríos a la rubia.__  
"Ha si-do mi ángel de la gua-rdia" su voz lenta ocultando un jadeo con esa mirada…_

Como es que no se dio cuenta entonces, encontrar a Bruce Wayne tirado en el mismo callejón en que había visto al vampiro tomar su presa por primera vez era demasiada coincidencia, además como olvido esa mirada azul…

Un chirrido de animal desgarro su nervios haciéndola mirar a sus espaldas, era un sonido horrendo de un perro al ser asesinado, y era el mismo gemido de sus sueños… calmo el temblor de su mano y se dirigió al lugar donde provenía.  
"¡Dios!" resoplo, por un lado del equipo de computo oculto a la vista lo hayo… la escena fácilmente le puso los pelos de punta, era Bruce Wayne echado en el suelo empapado de sangre en su regazo se encontraba un perro negro ya muerto, Chloe jadeo fuerte ganando la mirada de hombre, no había furia, ni hambre, solo… culpa y arrepentimiento.

Una mirada torturada.  
_  
"Hubo un robo en un laboratorio, y… solo fue sangre" comento Chloe decidido plantear su lógica, "Bueno, no soy el hombre más brillante pero creo que es demasiado trabajo para alguien que puede cazar a sus víctimas y absorber sus jugos con toda la confianza de no ser detenido" sonreirá coquetamente nuevamente, Chloe frunció el ceño ni siquiera sabía porque le confesaba toda su investigación a este desconocido en primer lugar "no lo sé, esta sediento, desesperado y tal vez aun no pierde su humanidad como para matar a alguien" la única respuesta fue el ceño fruncido de Wayne y un susurro débil de sus labios "sediento y desesperado" el hombre perdió toda la diversión y asintió.  
_

Bruce acerco la cabeza del animal a su pecho y cerró los ojos, largas lagrimas corrían mezclándose con la sangre de su boca… "lo siento, Ace" murmuro bajo, fue un milagro que Chloe lo escuchara… Desesperado.  
Chloe se agacho poniéndose en cuclillas junto al vampiro y miro con duda.  
"Ahora lo entiendo" hablo recibiendo nuevamente la mirada de Wayne… "la sed no se detiene" dijo el moreno desviando la mirada con un halo sombrío, "¿y Alfred?" Chloe pregunto con duda, había conocido al hombre mayor en su visita anterior a la misión, parecía proteger a su Amo Bruce por eso mismo era extraño el abandono de la lugar y la condición actual de multimillonario.  
"Nunca permitía que se quedara" sobrio y si emoción, Chloe miro a su alrededor nuevamente, algo definitivamente le decía que no se quedara por más tiempo pero ese deseo de quedarse y no dejar a Bruce solo era mucho más grande… maldita sea, necesitaba alejarse lo más pronto posible pero… no podía dejarlo.  
"¡Lárgate de aquí!" grito fuerte despertándola de sus pensamientos, al parecer el multimillonario había leído su expresión y sabia lo que pensaba hacer.  
"No puedo" la mirada avellana penetro la azul durante una eternidad, era como un deja vu… "no voy a dejarte asi"

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

Estaba sentanda a los pies de las escaleras, dos días… Bruce la miraba quieto, sudado, pálido, y temblando, solo tenía que vencer a la sed… según lo que el multimillonario le dijo había sido contagiado de estar enfermedad en Asia durante su entrenamiento, si vencía a la sed la necesidad de sangre desaparecería.  
"Un día más" murmuro Chloe mirándolo fijamente, solo aguanta un día más pensó bajando la cabeza… necesitaba dormir.  
_  
El callejón estaba tan oscuro y a la vez tan iluminado… "¿Señor Way…?" no llego a terminar la frase, lo siguiente que supo fueron los labios contra los suyos… una suave caricia sensual y… esos labios estaban tan fríos "uum" un pequeño gemido salió de su garganta ante el toque haciéndolo abrir la boca y dándole la oportunidad al multimillonario de profundizas el beso, lengua en su boca; Chloe volvió a gemir nuevamente había algo en la forma de besar de Bruce Wayne que lo encendía, caliente y necesitado._


	3. Ataud

Cover by **chleansmile** Livejournal.

Frio, gran parte de su cuerpo estaba entumecido; intento respirar pero con cada bocanada de aire más asfixia sentía, un líquido tibio y rojizo fluía de su cuello… sangre, era sangre lo entendió al sentir la herida pulsar erráticamente… una sombra se poso sobre ella susurrando palabras a las que ya no podía encontrar sentido.  
La muerte venia, abrió los ojos mientras buscaba con su boca un último bocado… ya no podía respirar.

Chloe Sullivan abrió los ojos como platos y se levanto sudando frio… que tan ciega bebía estar para negar lo obvio, paso su mano por su cuello húmedo en sudor; por el momento aun estaba a salvo, se levanto con torpeza buscando entre la oscuridad de la cueva y tuvo que tapar su nariz ante el olor pútrido de la carne en descomposición, tal vez sería adecuado deshacerse de una vez del cuerpo del pobre perro. Unos pasos y encontró a la silueta en posición fetal, su ropa estaba manchada de sudor y sangre seca al igual que su rostro, su cabello que una vez estuvo bien peinado y fijado con gel estaba desordenado y algo rizado.  
"Estaremos bien"  
Se dijo la rubia mordiendo su labio inferior con miedo mientras tocaba el hombro de Bruce Wayne.  
-"Necesitas dormir"  
Su voz se escuchaba extraña a sus propios oídos, Bruce levanto cabeza y unos ojos brillantes sobresalieron entre la penumbras, mas haya unos parpados ojerosos y hundidos.

_Chloe miro hacia la puerta para ver un apuesto Bruce Wayne mirándola fijamente, la rubia no esperaba ver a tipo después del beso en el callejón… el beso, su piel aun hervía ante el recuerdo de esos labios, la necesidad.  
Oculto una sonrisa y señalo con su mano para que el multimillonario entrara mientras comprobaba un par de datos en su computadora portátil.__  
Lois y Clark estaban comprometidos.  
Volvió la mirada solo para ver al moreno quieto mirando fijamente el suelo casi con horror, su rostro estaba muy blanco.  
-"¿Señor Wayne?"  
Pregunto, él levanto la mirada y dio un paso con incertidumbre como si fuera el movimiento más doloroso y temible de su vida, segundos después poso su mano en su nariz cerrando los ojos, había una línea de sangre goteando.  
Chloe miro unos segundos y luego corrió a buscar un poco de papel para detener la hemorragia nasal, detrás de ella Bruce retrocedió un paso saliendo de la habitación.  
-"¿Aquí tienes?"  
Le paso un trapo húmedo que se fue usado por el moreno para limpiar la sangre en su labio y barbilla, inexplicablemente el flujo había cedido así como empezó.  
-"¿Que extraño?"__  
Chloe frunció el ceño al ver una larga gota de sangre salir del odio de Bruce y aún seguía tan blanco como una hoja de papel.  
-"No es nada"  
Le dio una imitación de una sonrisa, parecía algo sudado y por un segundo la rubia creyó ver en sus ojos azules algo, como si estuviera atravesando por un dolor insoportable.  
-"¿Puedo pasar?"  
Su tono de voz era casual, pero había algo más, quizás angustia y desesperanza._

En aquel momento no lo había entendido, pero ahora recordando todas esas novelas de vampirismo de su juventud todo cuadraba, _"un vampiro no puede entrar a cualquier lugar a menos que se le conceda el permiso"._  
Un paso casi había hecho a Bruce desangrarse…  
-"¿Cómo es que llegue hasta aquí?"  
Murmuro Chloe mirando la recamara principal de la mansión, la mayoría de las cosas estaba espaciadas en el suelo, había fragmentos de un espejo entre sus pies.  
Gemio profundamente con una mueca de pánico.  
¿Por qué siempre ese afán de caminar junto a la bestia?  
Cualquier persona pensaría que después de Davis ella habría aprendido la lección, y de cierta forma lo había hecho… sabía que no quería volver a ocultar "eso", no quería volver a ver sus manos manchadas de sangre ni ser la chica que lo alimentaba; y entonces no había podido salvarlo, ni a Jimmy.  
Solo quedaba preguntarse ¿que era diferente ahora?

Fijo su mirada en la cama, un gran bulto sobresalía… camino y arranco las sabanas color carmesí arrojándola al suelo en un movimiento frenético, y cuando vio lo que ocasionaba el bulto, respiro hondo con la mirada muy fija.  
Había estado tan equivocada…  
Jalo el gran ataúd de madera dejándolo caer con una mueca al suelo… era mucho más pesado de lo que hubiera creido… volvió a colocar sus manos y lo arrastro fuera de la habitación apretando la quijada ante el esfuerzo.

Según lo que Bruce le había murmurado, solo podía concebir el sueño en lugares muy pequeños y estrecho… Chloe bajo las escaleras inclinada halando el cajón, oh y ella que siempre pensó que el ataúd era solo para evitar cualquier residuo de luz solar. Siguió con el peso hasta llegar a la entrada del reloj roto, unos metros más.


	4. Hambre

& & & & & &

Cover by **chleansmile** Livejournal.

Era sorpréndete la facilidad con la que Bruce se relajo en el cajón aun no había cerrado la tapa por completo cuando el moreno se quedo dormido profundamente, al parecer la simbólica proximidad que tenía el féretro a la muerte calmaba su alma maldita.

Chloe miro el cajón en medio de la cueva y soltó el aire; no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había contenido el aliento; probablemente desde que entro en la Mansión a sabiendas de lo que iba a encontrar.

-"Supongo que siguiendo su consejo cargare una cabeza de ajo junto a mi cuello"  
Murmuro Wayne con picardía, Chloe negó a punto de hablar nuevamente, que sentido tenía aclararle al multimillonario que mucho del verdadero vampirismo no tenía nada que ver con las leyendas urbanas.  
-"Creo que es el momento en que me valla"  
Replico tomando la bolsa y levantase, el mayordomo dejo dos tazas de té a su lado junto con un platón de galletas caseras de mantequilla.  
-"Tonterías señorita Sullivan debería quedarse para tomar el té"  
El hombre mayor le dio una mirada de reprimenda a Wayne quien solo bajo la mirada viendo el líquido en la fina porcelana.  
-"Seria una descortesía rechazar las famosa galletas de Alfred"  
Bruce le sonrió tomando una galleta mientras el Mayordomo asentía con la cabeza, cuando por fin volvió a sentarse el hombre mayor volvió a salir de la sala dejándolos solos.  
-"Volviendo al vampiro, ¿bat man?"  
Volvió a hablar el multimillonario.

Había estado tan concentrada en ignorar el atractivo de Wayne que nunca noto como nunca toco las galletas o como parecía tan enfermo ante solo un leve trago de te… nunca se pregunto porque la iluminación de la sala era tan escasa, o la razón de las cortinas en las ventanas a una hora tan favorable en luz solar.  
Su instinto periodismo estaba tan averiado que estaba segura de que Lois la reprendería por dejar pasar lo evidente.

Tomo una ducha parecía haber estado entre la mugre por demasiado tiempo, miraba a su alrededor de vez en cuando le había dicho a Bruce mientras lo ayudaba a entrar en el ataúd que confiaba en él para pasar la sed pero siendo honesta las pesadilla la había puesto demasiado paranoica, no podía darse el lujo de confiar en nadie.  
Dejo que el agua escurriera de su cuerpo, por ahora estaba durmiendo, su sed estaba calmada y la rubia tenia la seguridad de la luz del cuarto de baño, se relajo bajo el flujo dejándose llevar, después de un rato se encontró pensando en Oliver, él estaría bien… tenia a Clark y a Lois, cerró los ojos y salió de la regadera.

Se hallo caminando por la Mansión cabello húmedo y solo una bata cuando todo se oscureció, había pasado demasiado tiempo buscando que ponerse entre la ropa esparcida en la recamara principal, varios de los fotos estaba rotos. encendió las luces que pudo cuando el ruido de su estomago las distrajo.

-"Debe estar allá afuera hambriento"  
Menciono mirando una galleta en su mano, el hambre era su debilidad y podía ser encontrado por esa a hambre.  
-"La sed y el hambre sin fin… el deseo de perforar la carne; el palpitar incesante de la arteria carótida"  
La rubia frunció el ceño mirando a Wayne.  
-"Me imagino que debe ser horrible para Batman, uno no tendría tiempo de detener criminales durante este proceso diario"  
Dijo con un tono Brucie muy casual, pero… la forma en que había murmurado y la mirada de desesperación en sus ojos lo había dicho todo, nadie podía hablar así la necesidad de alimentarse si no la había experimentado ya.

Tardo tres días para que la conversación llegara bien a su cerebro, Bruce era el vampiro… después de esos dos días volvió a la Mansión Wayne solo para encontrar el lugar abandonado, Alfred no estaba por ningún lado. Una parte de ella se había aterrado pensando en que el pobre anciano hubiera sido una víctima más del Wayne y entonces hizo el hallazgo en el despacho.

Su estomago volvió a gruñir, que diferencia había entre su apetito y el de Bruce, quizás ella podía permanecer un poco más tiempo sin comer sin volverse loca pero al final su hambre la haría devorar una hamburguesa yumbo sin problema; cualquiera diría que la situación era diferente, pero si fuera una pobre vaca entonces que diferencia habría. Negó con la cabeza, caminado rumbo de la cocina.

Abrió el refrigerador solo para ver el electrodoméstico repleto de bolsa de sangre… de ahí venia la bolsa derramada en el despacho, frunció el ceño sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, el lugar parecía más frio ahora, una tonta idea andar por ahí con solo una bata de baño.  
-"Nada te prepara para esto"  
Murmuro viendo como el rojo parecía sobresalir entre las paredes blancas y la luz cegadora.  
-"Nada"  
Volvió a murmurar entre labios pasando su mano por su cabello un poco menos húmedo; la bolsas debieron ser movidas hace poco pues no imaginaba al anciano mayordomo guardándolas ahí, ni conforme con la idea de que fueran guardadas ahí.  
Tomo una bolsa, estaba muy fría (no era una verdadera sorpresa), porque guardar las bolsas aquí cuando había una nevera más especializado en la cueva.  
-"No toques eso"  
Se cógelo abriendo los ojos como platos, sintió la presencia detrás de ella, volteo con lentitud, su corazón martillando ¿él podía sentirlo? se pregunto.  
-"¿Qué haces levantado?"  
Su voz sonaba temblorosa, Bruce la vio fijamente sin parpadear, sus ropas sucias había sido cambiadas por unas limpias, su cara estaba lavada sin rastro de sangre.  
-"La noche parece llamar… nunca he podido dormir"  
Su voz sonó como un susurro sin vida… sus ojos eran de un azul antinatural, su piel parecía muy pálida ante la luz del frigorífico, era la perfecta personificación de un vampiro y en lugar de tener miedo el cuerpo de Chloe parecía adormecerse, parecía añorar a esos labios fríos que una vez la besaron.  
Eso debía sentir todas esas damiselas hipnotizadas por Dracula, deseosas de la penetración… en espera de su amante, de recibir y sobretodo de dar, o quizás solo era que Bruce era tan jodidamente atractivo.

Y miro fijamente deseosa (se sentía tan desnuda y expuesta); se acerco a él un paso para verlo apretar la quijada y retroceder implacable.  
-"No has tocado ninguna de esas bolsas"  
Era una pregunta, él miro al electrodoméstico y luego a ella, su mirada sin cambio.  
-"Se siente amarga en los labios"  
Apretó los puños desviando la mirada, como tratando de recordar algo, un suave gruñido salió de su garganta.  
-"Ese dulce y tibio sabor se ha ido"  
Hablo entre dientes muy bajo, fue un milagro que Chloe lo escuchara.  
-"¡vida!"  
Contesto la rubia mirando entre las sombras sus dedos; tardo un rato así hasta que volvió a levantar la mirada, su pulso se estabilizo y el miedo se fue… tenía que completar esto; saco de su mente las dudas, su pasado, incluso sus deseos de volver a Oliver.  
Tenía que enfocarse; este era su único mundo, ella y Bruce.  
-"Hay que volver a la cueva"  
Murmuro cerrando la puerta del refrigerador con una mano sin dejar de ver a Bruce aun cuando la habitación se quedo en penumbras.

**A/N:** No estoy muy segura de esto, pero bueno... ne desperté a escribirlo a las tres de la mañana un poco adormilada...


	5. Pesadillas

Grito con todos sus pulmones, era doloroso pero a la vez tan jodidamente placentero… miro fijamente como las sobras volaban sobre su cabeza en una danza tétrica y cerró los ojos aferrando sus manos y uñas a la piel, a aquella tonificada espalda masculina, al cuerpo que tanto placer le estaba dando y al ser al que le estaba dando vida y sangre… solo un poco más, abrió la boca completamente en un grito mudo mientras se corría, mojando su ropa interior… oh, los labios se sentían tan tibios y vivos ahora.

Despertó, su cabeza estaba dando vueltas… estaba en una de las tantas recamaras de la Mansión metida entre las puras y frescas sabanas de seda, oh ¡maldita sea! podía sentir su frente punzando y no podía recordar cómo había llegado ahí, negó tocando su cabeza las pesadillas estaban haciendo todo más confuso.

-"Despierta"

Poso sus pies en el suelo y se levanto, no podía apartarse tanto tiempo de Bruce.

Bajo por las escaleras con un vaso de zumo de naranja, había traidor suministros el día anterior, o quizás el día anterior a eso, tomo un sorbo haciendo un pechero el sabor era un tanto desagradable cuanto más tomaba su estomago mas gruñía en desacuerdo, bajo el último escalón recibida con el trinar de los murciélagos y fue directo al ataúd, quizás era el mejor momento del día para dormir pero necesitaba asegurarse de que el moreno estuviera bien, así que levanto la tapa solo para ser recibida por el vacio. Abrió los ojos como platos y miro a su alrededor frenética en busca de la figura oculta.

-"¿Bruce?"

Su pecho estaba empezando a martillar ante la falta de respuesta.

-"¡BRUCE!"

Alzo la voz mucho mas fuerte caminando, estaba oscuro pero podía distinguir las formas de la cueva, ¡y nada! Oh mierda… estaba dando vueltas demasiado rápido cuando un estruendo en el piso superior atrajo su atención, miro hacia arriba y otra vez, largas pisadas mientras arrastraban algo pesado.

Camino con sigilo, no esperaba a nadie más en la casa, solo Bruce pero incluso él llegaba a atemorizarla en sus momentos… el corredor estaba abandonado, miro hacia las escaleras, donde percibió una macha muy particular, paso sus dedos por el fluido que enseguida pudo identificar como sangre; ¡sangre! el rojo casi parecía cobrar vida entre sus dedos y solo lo miro fascinada durante segundos.

-"Estábamos tan cerca de lograrlo"

Murmuro humedeciendo sus labios mientras buscaba en su bolsillo el crucifijo (esta vez sí daría resultado) y siguió por las escaleras.

Las manchas de sangre llegaban hasta la recamara en la que había estado durmiendo, entro para encontrar a un tipo inconsciente, tenía la piel pálida y un vendaje en el cuello que parecía muy profesional.

-"¿Bruce?"

Un periódico estaba sentado en la cómoda, lo miro, ¡dios! Había pasado un mes, ella apenas había tenido noción de una semana ahí, miro al suelo el tipo gemía.

_-"Te voy a traer un obsequio por la mañana"_

_La voz sonaba profunda, sin vida mientras susurraba en su oído… y tenia tanto frio._

Negó tocando su frente, ¿de dónde venía ese recuerdo?

Evito mirar al hombre la sangre a su alrededor la estaba empezando a poner ansiosa. Toco nuevamente el bolsillo de su bata sentía el peso del crucifijo; y ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Bruce había cedido a la sed, había bebido sangre nuevamente y arruinado sus posibilidades, ¡maldita sea! Cerró los ojos y solo los abrió nuevamente al escuchar el ruido del agua cayendo en la ducha, resoplo hondo dando unos pasos, no tenía un nada para clavar en su corazón pero con el crucifijo seguro podría someterlo, metió su mano hasta el fondo de la bolsa y tomo el metal.

-"¡Joder!"

Saco sus dedos ante la quemadura ¿qué coños había pasado?, tenia ámpulas en los dedos… se dejo caer en la cama mirando la piel enrojecida en busca de una explicación, ¿Qué significaba? Saco el crucifijo gimiendo y soltándolo en el suelo, maldita sea, dolía.

_-"Estará esperando a los pies de tu cama"_

_La rubia negó con la cabeza en la almohada, estaba temblando._

_-"Tienes que alimentarte_"

Parpadeo un par de veces sus ojos estaba húmedo, y su pecho subía y bajaba, no podía ser verdad, no debía.

-"NO"

Murmuro pasando su mano por su boca, porque no noto las pesadas cortinas antes… se levanto y las abrió levemente solo para ser golpeada por un ardor inhumano, las cerro de golpe, agitada dejándose caer al suelo.

**¡NOOOO!**

Cuántas veces se había lamido los labios desde que vio la sangre y por qué no le prestó más importancia a su malestar de estomago por poco de jugo, cerró los ojos siendo bombardeada por imágenes, sus pesadillas… estar en el suelo de la cueva mientras era penetrada por los colmillos y drenada poco a poco, esa sensación orgásmica tan vivida… abrió los ojos, ¡el aullido de perro! en sus primeros sueño.

Miro a su alrededor, ¿Cuánto tiempo había sido esto?, dirigió su mirada a la puerta del baño donde sabia que Bruce estaba limpiando la sangre de su cuerpo, grrr, sentía tanta ira, cerró los ojos apretando la quijada moviendo con lentitud sus dedos por su cuello.

-"¡Dios!"

Cuchucheo evitando sollozar conteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos, movió sus dedos y negó recargando su cabeza en la pared.

-"¡Oliver!

Sus yemas tocaron las heridas en su cuello.

*Fin*


End file.
